Roads
by LitSantax
Summary: Siempre he sido una chica del amor.


Los personajes **no** me perteneces, son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto.**

La historia es completamente **mía** (Aunque usted la llegara a usar **sin autorización** , en su corazón sabe que **no** es de usted).

 **Recomendación** : Escuchar ''Roads'' de Portishead.

* * *

Supiera cómo la vida es tan insólita.

Vivir, esenciar este cuarto los años de mi vida, los días que me decía que quisiera que este tema de mi vida no acabara, al menos no tan pronto. Llegar de cualquier asignación para comer un platillo de mi madre y encerrarme con la música cansando los oídos de mis hermanos. Llorar, reírme a carcajadas, drama, la vida desde el punto perfecto, desde mi faceta al punto a puerta cerrada. Espero que en lo que me espere, pueda adaptar estos momentos en el nuevo tema que me aguarda, la siguiente página.

Sabía que algún día esto iba a acabar o tan siquiera cambiar, sabía que un día me levantaría con la maleta en mis manos para cambiarlo todo, ya no tenía 15 años y aunque a mis 23 no me sienta tan vieja como para partir, desgraciadamente el tiempo había pasado y yo había crecido. Ya había llegado el momento en donde en vez de imaginarlo todo en mi cuarto, iría a hacerlo realidad, me convertiría en alguien independiente, dejaría de ver a mi familia por un largo tiempo. Y me aterra tanto pensar que antes de regresar… podría faltar alguien que me viera volver.

Cualquier persona que conozca, familiar, un amigo, un simple conocido, mis maestros, mis compañeros favoritos, los dejaría de ver por un largo tiempo. Y ser una persona que no tolera el brusco cambio de la vida, ser alguien nostálgico, alguien que le afecta la lectura, que le hiere la duda, esto era algo bastante grave. ¿Cómo existen personas que disfrutan viajar por años? ¿Cómo es que pueden abordar el avión que los alejaría de aquellos que agitan su mano mientras tú volteas hacia atrás, despidiéndose de ti? ¿Cómo aligeran el peso que se siente en el pecho? No lo sabré. Al menos, el cielo que se ve desde esta ventanilla… es el mismo. No importa desde dónde este, la misma luna nos iba a cubrir, el mismo sol nos iba a despertar, a todos los que amo y a mí.

Nunca estaremos lo suficientemente lejos.

* * *

En mi primera clase imaginé que debería estar emocionada, sin embargo; la primera semana siempre era de presentaciones del maestro, su plan de trabajo y dudas con a veces respuestas. Esto no era nada nuevo, por lo tanto, nada emocionante. Golpeaba mi pluma rosa contra mi libreta morada, recargando mi mejilla con mi otra mano en el pupitre, voltee hacia la ventana y estaba lloviznando, estaba claramente nublado. Agaché mi cabeza mientras dejaba de golpear mi libreta unos segundos, después voltee a ver a mis compañeros quienes estaban pendientes de lo que la maestra exponía. Había una sensación dentro que me decía que esto no era lo que esperaba, este sentimiento de aburrimiento tan desagradable no estaba en mis planes.

Después de salir de mi primera clase, caminé por los pasillos sin ganas de estar despierta mientras acomodaba mi mochila rosa viejo en mi hombro guardando mi libreta en el transcurso de. En menos del segundo mi mochila golpeó el suelo mientras yo tambaleé apunto de obtener el mismo destino que mi mochila. Volteé hacia la persona con la que había chocado un tanto sorprendida, era una chica de cabellos dorados con sus uñas bien pulidas y no parecía asimilar que habíamos chocado. Antes de que pudiera ofrecerle una disculpa por mi distracción, la chica sólo caminó pasando de largo y pateó mi mochila alejándola más mientras ella desaparecía de los pasillos.

Observé su espalda y su falda corta de holanes contonearse. Si hubiese vivido más tiempo aquí, estoy segura que hubiera corrido tras ella para taclearla y arrancarle el cabello, pero no podía darme ese lujo aquí, simplemente dar un show el primer día de universidad, no era lo que quería en mis planes. Así que suspiré intentando alinear mis chacras y procedí a buscar mi mochila con la mirada, estoy segura que no di ni los dos pasos cuando mi mochila estaba casi a mi altura. Levanté mi rostro para observar quién me la entregaba y aún maldigo cuando ahogué mi sorpresa.

Su mirada era malvada, era sombría como las once de la noche, parecía la oscuridad en persona y no lo digo por sus pantalones negros y su jersey azul marino ni de sus cabellos azabaches. Incluso parecía que estaba ayudándome como si fuese un deber. Tenía mi mochila en su mano izquierda extendida hacia mí y su otro brazo estaba escondido en el bolso de su pantalón oscuro. Tomé mi mochila con algo de timidez sin dejarlo de ver y negué levemente, casi para mí, aclarando mi cabeza.

-Gracias…- Le agradecí con una débil sonrisa, incluso no estoy tan segura de haber sonreído.

Entonces no sé porque al tener tal impacto de él, pensé que hablaría conmigo, sin embargo; él solo paso de largo por un lado de mí sin decir absolutamente nada. Seguí con mi mirada su andar esperando algo, pero sólo logré verle alejarse mientras se borraba entre los demás alumnos que vagaban por los pasillos. Me quedé un momento estática en mi lugar. Algo había cambiado. No estoy segura de que fue pero el día había comenzado distinto a esta sensación que ahora caminaba por mis huesos. El timbre sonó haciendo que mis pies se movieran de ahí para caminar hacia el resto de mis clases.

Al terminar el día seguía lloviznando, me acomodaba mi bufanda mientras bajaba las escaleras de la entrada de la universidad, cuando levanté la mirada hacia la salida, fui disminuyendo mis pasos, así que me fui quedando a media escalera. Comencé a observar alrededor pensando hacia donde debería ir, tenía mucha hambre y en mi nuevo departamento no había nada de mandado. Sabía que tenía que hacer compras, pero hoy no es uno de esos días, así que opté por buscar un lugar donde comer. Decidida sin rumbo, terminé de bajar los escalones para salir de la universidad, doblé hacia la izquierda para pasar por el estacionamiento, así cortaría camino para salir. Entonces mientras pasaba por los carros caminé para dar la vuelta de nuevo a mi izquierda cuando una imagen me lo impidió.

Retrocedí un paso hacia atrás mientras ahogaba un grito. Estaba recargado en un coche negro –que estoy segura, es de carreras- con ahora un abrigo largo del mismo color. Su pierna derecha estaba doblada pisando la llanta con su brazo del mismo lado guardado en su –aparentemente- costoso abrigo. Su mirada me encontró cuando bajó la cabeza soltando una nube de humo. Tragué grueso.

-Lo siento, me asustaste, no esperaba…- Ni siquiera pude terminar porque en verdad, pensé que sólo estaba balbuceando. Él había terminado de darle otra calada a su cigarro para soltar de nuevo humo mientras seguía observándome. Sin saber si caminar hacia adelante o hacia atrás, decidí dar un paso para abandonar ese lugar cuando escuché su voz.

-¿Te perdiste?- Su voz era grave y ronca, tanta imponencia en alguien era simplemente abrumador. No sabía si lo había preguntado enserio o se burlaba de mí pero decidí intentar no hacer más incómoda esta sensación.

-Bueno, no es que este perdida, sólo que…- Estaba a punto de preguntarle que si no conocía un lugar donde comer y estoy segura que eso sonaría inadecuado así que decidí reaformular mi balbuceo.- ¿Conoces algún lugar cerca donde pueda comer?- Diablos.

Él sólo levantó una ceja mientras tiraba la ceniza de su cigarro.

-Es que, no soy de aquí…- Intenté explicar cuando él soltó un monosílabo junto con una pequeña sonrisa de lado.

-Obviamente, alguien como tú no pasaría por ese callejón- Su comentario me hizo voltear hacia donde originalmente iba caminando antes de encontrarlo, sí, parecía un callejón saliendo del estacionamiento.

-¿Qué tiene ese callejón?- Me aventuré a preguntar. Él sólo soltó un pequeño bufido irritado y contestó después de unos segundos.

-Tiene que eres un blanco sin carnada- No entendí del todo lo que quiso decir, pero creo que no era algo bueno y al menos tenía como nota, no caminar por ese callejón.

-No lo sabía, gracias…- Fue todo lo que pude responder rápido, coherente y normal. Acomodé mi mochila mientras volteaba un momento al piso. Observé como él tiraba el cigarro y lo pisaba con su zapato. Soltó la última bocanada de humo. Cuando estuve a punto de preguntarle si conocía de nuevo un lugar, el sonido de unos tacones me detuvieron para darle mi atención.

-Me esperaste… y acompañado- Fue lo primero que dijo la dueña de esos tacones. Su cabello rojizo era bastante peculiar -o eso pensaba- y su belleza era molesta, no voy a negar. Aun así, no pude evitar ponerme algo incómoda y sólo pase mi cabello detrás de mí oreja sin saber que decir.

-Te tardaste- Fue lo único que él contestó mientras dejaba de recargarse del auto. Ella sólo iba acercándose más hasta quedar enfrente de mí y acomodó sus lentes modernos con elegancia.

-¿Y tú? ¿Son amigos?- La segunda pregunta fue para los dos pero aun así decidí contestar y salirme de esa.

-No, es que yo… no tengo mandado- ¿Qué?

La pelirroja sin decir nada sólo alzó una ceja mientras inclinaba la cabeza.

-Sí, es que soy nueva aquí, en la universidad- Intenté arreglarlo.- O sea, no nomás en la universidad, es decir, en la cuidad- Creo que lo estaba logrando.- y en el mundo…- Excelente.

La pelirroja sólo sonrió algo desorbitada mientras me volteaba a ver de arriba hacia abajo con sólo sus pupilas.

-Pero qué adorable…- Fue lo único que dijo. No sé si era sarcasmo o en verdad le parecía adorable pero algo me decía que mejor me fuera a comprar mandado. Entonces sólo sonreí sin mostrar los dientes algo incómoda y acomodé por segunda ocasión mi mochila.

-Sí, yo… mejor me voy- Maldigo por haber hablado con ese tono de voz tan tímido -yo no suelo ser tímida- pero cuando estuve a punto de dar un paso, lo escuché.

-Lordville- Fue lo que salió de su boca. Entonces volteé a verlo sin entender. – Sales de la entrada principal de la universidad y caminas dos cuadras hacia adelante, ahí bajas a tu izquierda y llegarás a Lordville, ahí encontrarás donde almorzar sin problemas- Terminó de explicar mientras abría la puerta de su auto sin dejar de verme. La pelirroja se encaminó hacia el auto.

-Dos cuadras hacia adelante y bajo a mi izquierda, lo tengo- Realmente sólo quise haberlo pensado pero no pude evitar repetirlo. Entonces él me dedicó una última mirada dando un sutil asentimiento y se subió al auto acompañado de la pelirroja.

Cuando escuché al carro rugir, inmediatamente me volteé para salir del estacionamiento con paso apurado. Al llegar a la entrada principal de la universidad para poder salir, volteé por default de donde venía y comencé a bajar el ritmo caminando ya con más calma mientras soltaba un suspiro de alivio. Me acomodé mi bufanda y continué mi camino controlando mi respiración, comencé a seguir la dirección que él me había indicado mientras intentaba evadir un poco la llovizna ocultándome en mis brazos.

Siempre he sido una chica del amor.

De las que coleccionaba los posters de los artistas más guapos y famosos del momento, de las que se enamoraban del chico popular del colegio, de las que creían más en el romance que en ellas mismas, lo que a una chica promedio le fascina. Estoy segura que mis compañeros de la secundaria, me recuerdan por haber sido una chica con una vanidad tremenda y claro, una enamoradiza. Aunque todo eso había disminuido y mi carácter sea aún más explosivo que antes, había una parte de mí que seguía siendo igual. Y ese chico me lo había comprobado. No tengo absolutamente ninguna duda –a pesar de que no lo conocía- que ese chico era perseguido y muy codiciado. La chica pelirroja me lo había comprobado.

Cuando estaba almorzando empecé a fantasear que él vendría a buscarme aquí en Lordville, que de alguna forma yo había llamado su atención y que quería conocerme. Incluso llegué a imaginar que él me diría que esa chica de lentes era su hermana y yo le parecía adorable, que seríamos _los dos_ un día no muy lejano.

Aunque no me sé ni su nombre.

Por algo me dedico a escribir, porque vivo la mágica fantasía a flor de piel, las blancas ilusiones que hacemos de papel, porque emigra el corazón cada viernes por la noche, porque soy una chica del amor. Sin embargo; el cinismo crece cuando empiezas a vivir más con la soledad, cuando la entiendes y la llegas a aceptar. Una chica como yo nunca podría estar sola, pero la chica que soy hoy, podría estar sola tal vez toda la vida. Cuando buscas a quién dedicar tu amor, tomas tu tiempo cuidándolo como si el mundo lo supiera, como si la persona que llegara hacia ti lo supiera, como si alguien no pudiera destruirte nunca, como si eso existiera.

Lo perfecto es sólo la anhelación.

Y anhelar, es esperar mientras quieres.

Y esperar mientras quieres, es detenerte.

Y detenerte, es estar sola.

Y estar sola, es estar contigo por siempre.

* * *

Holi.

Espero que se haya sido de su agrado esta lectura, la verdad quería hacerlo desde hace un rato pero si les soy sincera me es difícil que me guste. Las personalidades y relaciones de Sakura y Sasuke me parecen muy enigmáticas. Soy una persona muy purista y me gusta mantenerlos con su real persona, pero es complicado. Sobre todo cuando los metes en un mundo alternativo. Aun así, son de mis favoritos y si alguien no entendió de que va el fic, puede dejármelo saber en un review que le contestaré muy gustosa.

No importa que no les haya gustado, pueden degradarlo, pueden amarlo o pueden ignorarlo pero dejando un review. Se los agradecería con el alma.

Nos vemos en la siguiente.

 **P.D** : No busquen **Lordville** , no existe (O almenos, no como calle).


End file.
